


Bésame.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drarry, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, engaño, infiel harry, mencion de albus severus, mencion de ginny, mencion de hermione, mencion de james sirius, mencion de lily luna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Te besa con odio, frustración, reclamo, desesperación, furia, locura, amor y ternura, todo al mismo tiempo, el beso es salado, como todos los de la hora de despedida en la mañana. Esta llorando. Esta llorando de nuevo.Creado el Jul 2, 2013





	Bésame.

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Fue mi primer historia larga y de esta pareja.

Pasan de las diez de la noche y como cada viernes, estas esperando que todo el magisterio quede libre y en completo silencio por unas horas, en las que se supone, estas en una " _junta importante_ " y tu esposa e hijos se encaminan solos a la madriguera para un fin de semana familiar, al cual ─si bien les va─ llegaras el sábado por la tarde alegando haberte quedado dormido en casa por lo tardado de la junta. Pero sabes que tu mentira y excusa es demasiado estúpida, sabes que mientes con tal desfachatez que tu mejor amiga de la infancia no le queda más que cubrirte, diciendo que esas juntas son muy pesadas e importantes, por eso no es bueno exigirte demasiado. Sabes que está mal, sabes que arriesga su matrimonio, sabes que es estúpidamente incorrecto que enredes a tu amiga en tus problemas amorosos, pero no queda de otra, lo tiene que hacer, sino no tendrías la capacidad siquiera de respirar, vivirías por inercia, en un abismo de desespero y ansiedad dañándote a ti, a Ginny y a tus hijos ─por los cuales aún mantienes este suplicio─.

Y tal vez, tal vez Hermione lo sabe, por eso ve, escucha, calla, miente y soporta los berrinches de tu mujer celosa, pero sabes porque lo hace, sabes que su amistad es tan grande, que prefiere mil veces tu felicidad, antes que la de tu mujer; aunque le asquee la idea del adulterio, prefiere ver un brillo en tus ojos, que esa sombría mirada que antes cubría tu rostro.

Suspiras, miras alrededor de tu oficina centrándote en la puerta, la cual deseas con todo tu ser que sea abierta. Por una parte, desde que tus tres pequeños han entrado a Hogwarts, has odiado terriblemente las vacaciones, estas te limitan a solo saciar tu sed por los viernes, en cambio en tiempo de colegio, cualquier día es el accesible, pero también esta esa parte en la que puedes convivir y pasar tiempo de calidad con tus pequeños que hacen que cualquier dolor valga la pena.

La perilla se gira inútilmentemente a la izquierda, para después girarse a la derecha, es estúpido, todas las benditas puertas del lugar se abren hacia la derecha, pero sabes gracias a ese ─innecesario─ movimiento, quien esta tras esa puerta negra, sabes que lo hace como ritual, cada viernes, para que tú seas lo bastante listo como para mandar un hechizo silencioso e impedirle el paso, en caso de ser realmente necesario, espera un segundo más y la puerta por fin se entre abre. Entonces los dementores que atormentan tu cabeza desaparecen.

Tu mundo al verle desaparece.

Te conviertes en nada, sientes lastima por ti mismo.

Y al ver como se asoman tras la puerta; esas cejas encantadoramente rubias alzadas con burla, ese cabello tan meticulosamente peinado, esa mirada tan profundamente gris que te lleva a otro mundo, terminando con esa perlada sonrisa ─a la cual te has acostumbrado amar─ algo burbujeante reacciona en tu interior, una sonrisa boba se pinta en tu rostro, la sonrisa más idiotamente boba que alguien pueda ver, una risa cantarina se escucha en la oficia, música para tus oídos, le vez y puedes jurar que se ve exquisitamente mejor que la última vez que le tuviste entre tus brazos.

"¿Me extrañaste, Potter?" murmura con voz ronca a metros de ti.

Maldito arrogante quisquilloso, petulante, engreído, ideático, superficial, caliente irresistible y jodidamente bueno Malfoy. Joder, con tal solo es murmuro logra que una corriente eléctrica navegue por todo tu cuerpo centrándose en tu entrepierna que comienza a despertar, ante el llamado de su amo.

"Draco" gruñes con excitación

Maldición. Apenas te ha llamado y tú ya estas como animal en celo, es denigrante, lo sabes y él lo sabe, pero es lo que más ama de ti, ama que te humilles si es necesario para poder tocarle y sabes que ama que tú le hagas hacer lo mismo, porque al estar solos tras cuatro paredes, es una guerra incoherente de humillaciones, de ver quién da más por quién, de quién es el débil, de quién es el verdugo, pero los dos son el débil y el verdugo, en el momento en que uno se debilita el otro cae a su lado, al momento que uno hiere, el otro apuñala por la espalda.

Inhalas y ese perfume tan encantador te embriaga hasta las profundidades de tu alma, casi gimes, de la sensación de placer que te ha dado inhalarle, lo vez y está sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que declara que tiene una sorpresa deparada, muerdes tu labio, porque parece que su intención el día de hoy -y de todos los días─ es matarte de excitación. Sonríe nuevamente y por fin cierra la jodida puerta, puedes verle el respingado trasero mientras hechiza la puerta para que nadie les interrumpa, y dice otros conjuros para que todo lo que se escuche en esas cuatro paredes se quede en esas cuatro paredes, otra punzada recorre tu cuerpo hasta llegar -nuevamente─ a tu entre pierna, estas acabado Potter, lo sabes. El Malfoy es tu perdición.

"Pensé que hoy no estarías aquí." murmura tu rubio mientras se sienta en ese sofá que te recuerda demasiadas escenas vividas "Scorpius me comento que Albus había dicho que se iban desde ayer, pero como tú no me habías dicho nada, vine de todas formas".

"Hermonie me cubre las espaldas."

"¿Viaje de negocios?" Pregunta con la petulancia que le caracteriza.

Sabes que está molesto, lo sabes por la velocidad de su respiración, la tensión de su cuerpo y la jodida manera en que su mirada se pierde. ¡Merlín! Es tan bello como dios griego, pero el sufrimiento en su mirada apaga automáticamente su belleza, y solo tú puedes acabar con ellas.

Tomas ese mentón tan fino y delicado entre tus manos y empiezas a besarle desde el comienzo de sus ojos, tranquila y profundamente, llenando sus mejillas, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, hasta llegar a tu parte favorita -y débil de él─ su cuello. Embriagándote sufridamente de su aroma irresistible que nubla tus sentidos dejándote sin conciencia, toma tu rostro como todo el tiempo y un "Te amo" es murmurado entre tus labios antes de ser besado.

Su lengua delinea cada parte de tus labios, tratando de aprendérselos de memoria -como si no lo se los supiera ya─ te estremeces bajo su tacto, y las burbujas resplandecen por tu cuerpo, es una sensación indescriptible, pero ya bastante conocida -y frecuente─, sus dedos masajean tu cuello siendo escurridizos hasta llegar a tu nuca y enredarse en esos cabellos que tanto ama, te debilitas, esa parte de cuerpo es tan sensible como la del su cuello.

Sensibilidad, eso es lo que más odias en esos momentos, la odias tanto porque sabes que es la manera más sutil de llamarle a la debilidad, cosa que te hace hervir la sangre de coraje y odio, porque tras la puerta, no puedes sentirla, debes ser tan descaradamente fuerte y frío, por su bien, por el de tu familia y por el tuyo.

¿Cuántos años llevas con esto Harry?, ¿Cuántas veces has llorado como un nene perdido?, ¿Cuántas veces ese imbécil enamorado te ha suplicado huir?, ¿Cuántas veces le has rechazado?

Muchas.

Jodidamente muchas, demasiadas que hasta enferma.

Quien iba a decirlo ¿no?, el pequeño niño-que-vivió enamorado más que cuando se casó, ni siquiera recuerdas si la querías en ese momento o solo era la atracción de las hormonas del momento. Duele, duele mucho toda esta mierda, porque al nacer tu última hija te has dado cuenta de tu error y aunque él no te reclame, sabes que le hiere, sabes que ha permanecido con su familia por ti y nadie más que por ti. Joder, ni siquiera le mereces, lo sabes con exactitud y él lo sabe de igual manera, pero eres demasiado egoísta para dejarlo y el demasiado débil como para largarse

Besa bajo tu oreja y ríes cual colegiala. Ridículo. Puedes escuchar una risita ronca en tu oreja que manda otro toque a tu entrepierna que esta visiblemente despierta, demasiado denigrante Potter, que pena ajena das, ahí derritiéndote ante los toques de tu amante que comparte muchas similitudes contigo, empezando por su hombría y terminando con su estado civil.

¿Qué diría de esto tu padre, Potter?, ¿Qué dirían del niño-que-vivió?, ¿Qué dirían tus hijos?

Lily. Ella tal vez te miraría con esa frialdad que le caracteriza e ignoraría tus llamados por siempre, haciéndote -involuntariamente─ sentirte culpable.

James. Sin odiarte, caería en una depresión terrible, estas consiente de eso, probablemente se convertiría en la escoria de la familia por un tiempo, mientras pasa las fases de lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta que amor es amor.

Albus, el menos cabeza hueca de su edad, ¿Te recuerda alguien, cierto?, a mí también. El pequeño Albus te regalaría una sonrisa forzada y una mirada de tristeza, te odiaría por un milisegundo, pero recordaría los valores que tu mujer y tú le han inculcado, sonriendo débilmente de nuevo.

Te abraza fuertemente y puedes fundirte con ese aroma que tanto amas y en la mañana siguiente odias tanto tener que quitártelo con ese jabón aromatizante, su nariz realiza un camino desde tus hombros hasta tu frente donde planta un pequeño besillo, te aprieta más a él y solloza. Te pegas más a él -como si eso fuera posible─ escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello, sufriendo del mismo modo que él lo hace, de la misma manera que lo hacen cada vez que están juntos.

Lloras.

Lloriqueas cual bebe sin tetera, en ese momento no conoces la frase que tu rubio te repite día a día.

"Humíllate lo suficiente, Potter"

Porque no, con el no puedes simplemente fingir y humillarte lo suficiente, ni siquiera te sientes humillado, porque sabes que entre los dos, no hay secretos, no hay odio -ni el más mínimo─ y todo lo que hacen, ante sus ojos es adorablemente gracioso, sin ni siquiera llegar a la vergüenza.

"Vámonos." musita con voz estrangulada.

Es hora de salir de la oficina y partir a donde se puede vivir su amor plenamente, o por lo menos fue lo que pensaste antes de que él se enderezada y te mirara con curiosidad, con esa curiosidad que te mata. No quiere irse a lugar habitual. Quiere huir y le sorprende que hayas aceptado tan rápidamente.

Niegas frenéticamente con la cabeza, no puedes, no puedes irte y tirar todo por la borda, por más que le quieras y jures amarle, esos orbes grises frente a ti se cristalizan conteniendo las lágrimas, inhala sonoramente y levanta la ceja como es su costumbre y te besa.

Te besa.

Te besa con odio, frustración, reclamo, desesperación, furia, locura, amor y ternura, todo al mismo tiempo, el beso es salado, como todos los de la hora de despedida en la mañana. Está llorando. Está llorando de nuevo.

Tú lloras junto a él y se ahogan en sufrimiento.

"Vámonos" murmura su suplica, mientras entierra su cabeza en tu cuello.

Te levantas y le dejas demasiado confundido, tomas pluma y un pergamino y escribes las palabras del inicio de este final, escribes rápido, con mucho miedo de arrepentirte, caminas a la puerta y sales en busca de terminar con esto.

El rubio se queda ahí.

Esta sentado con el corazón en la mano, mientras tú vas quien sabe a dónde, lo has dejado, limpia sus lágrimas y camina con dificultad a la puerta, dispuesto a irse, dispuesto a dejarte, dispuesto a ya no ser un premio de consolación, dispuesto a recuperar lo poco que le queda de dignidad y así jamás volver.

Te lo dije. No hay nadie. Se ha ido, mi querido Potter.

Sales de nuevo de tu oficina, corriendo más rápido de lo que tu corazón late en este instante.

"Draco" lo llamas, se pará pero no voltea "Draco" repites con voz quebrada, él no se mueve.

Corres hacia él, porque sabes que él no moverse es señal que espera lo que tu desees para él, lo abrazas, lo estrujas y lo aferras a tu cuerpo, murmuras miles de disculpas mientras lloras y el llora contigo, le besas todo el rostro con desesperación, te abraza y tú a él, entonces él se da cuenta, tu haz aceptado, tu estas a su lado, sonríe, sonríe como en mucho tiempo no le viste y para sellar el trato pactado él se acerca a tu oído.

"Bésame." murmura.


End file.
